


a tale of a tail

by lavenderlotion



Series: a man in love with a pure heart (someone above sent me a work of art) [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Consent Issues, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Sex, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Whoa. He didnothave enough blood in the right head to figure this out.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner
Series: a man in love with a pure heart (someone above sent me a work of art) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644709
Comments: 19
Kudos: 145





	a tale of a tail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [librata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librata/gifts).



> i wrote this at midnight last night because Librata is a bad influence you're welcome  
> See end-notes for an explanation of the consent issues tag!

“Kurt!” Peter whisperer-yelled, distressed, very distressed, increasingly distressed,  _ incredibly distressed,  _ “Kurt you’re tail is jacking me off!”

Kurt hummed, but didn’t say any actual words so Peter kept freaking out. Freaking out seemed totally valid since Kurt’s tail was  _ wrapped around his dick _ and he wasn’t even awake which, like—wait, did that make it assault? Was Peter assaulting Kurt because Kurt was asleep and his wiggly little cuddle-tail was wrapped around his penis?  _ Oh my god, he was assaulting Kurt! _

Wait. No. That wasn’t how that worked, was it? Groaning, Peter softly, super softly, banged his head against the back of Kurt’s neck, which was where his head usually was when they were sleeping together ‘cause Peter liked big-spooning and Kurt liked little-spooning (Peter was pretty sure that their spoon-orientation matching up was a really good sign for their relationship), and Peter had an arm around Kurt’s waist and was  _ totally _ keeping his fingers on Kurt’s unfairly flat and totally sexy tummy instead of letting them wander. 

_ That  _ wouldn’t’ve been cool, ‘cause Kurt was sleeping. Peter  _ wasn’t  _ sleeping so was it cool that Kurt’s tail was jacking him off? Hmm. That was tough. Kurt’s tail was kinda its own thing. It was always just wrapping around Peter—though not like this,  _ holy shit  _ not like this—and doing its thing being all cuddly and cute whether Kurt was aware of it not, so maybe that was what was happening now? But did that mean Peter was having sex with Kurt’s tail? Was he even still having sex with Kurt? 

Whoa. He did  _ not _ have enough blood in the right head to figure this out. 

“Kurt?” Peter asked again, ‘cause even if he wasn’t into it as much now that he wasn’t totally sure if he was being an awful dude or not, his dick was still only nineteen. Kurt made a cute little snorting sound and his tail got a little tighter around his dick, which, wow, no complaints from him that felt incredible. Did he even have that many nerves in his penis?

“Kurt?!” he whisper-hiss-yelled, with a little more urgency since he was pretty sure he was gonna come, like, soon, and honestly really preferred coming with Kurt than without Kurt. 

Thank the goddamn sex gods, ‘cause Kurt made the snort-hiss-snort sound he made when waking up. 

“Peter?” Kurt rumbled with his scratchy-sleep-voice that kinda sounded like his scratch-sex-voice and—yep, that was it. Score. Touch down. Game over. Peter was hissing through his teeth and his hips were twitching forward and Kurt’s tail was  _ tightening around his dick and making him see stars holy shit! _

Shaking through the last of his aftershocks, Peter groaned over coming in his underwear  _ again,  _ accepting his life for what it was. It wasn’t  _ his _ fault he had a totally hot boyfriend with a rockin’ bod’. If that was his lot in life, well then Peter was gonna thank whatever higher powers were at be e _ very damn day ‘ _ cause no way did he deserve Kurt even if Kurt totally assured him he did. 

“Herzschlag?” Kurt whispered, running his smooth nails over Peter’s arm and causing goosebumps to pebble his skin. Peter always liked it when Kurt called him  _ heartbeat, _ always reminded him of the first time they’d ever cuddled up together and Peter got to experience what it was like having the love of his goddamn life all laid out over and wrapped up in his arms, always made him feel so special that someone like Kurt would call him something like heartbeat. 

“Ngh,” Peter grumbled back, brain splattered somewhere in his underwear and incapable of speech. Kurt giggled, which was an awesome sound that always made Peter’s chest feel kinda light and full all at once. 

“I’m sorry if zat vasn’t okay. Are you alright?” Kurt sounded so concerned that Peter squeezed his middle and kissed the back of his neck and then hissed unhappily when Kurt’s tail unwrapped from his dick. 

“That was, like, next level groovy!” Peter told him enthusiastically. After all, he’d just come  _ super  _ hard, of course he was feeling enthusiastic. But maybe he was being  _ too _ enthusiastic cause Kurt didn’t say anything and just kinda hummed and his fingers twitched against Peter’s arm, so of course he started to panic a little and started worrying that he’d done something wrong. 

Shit. Maybe he should’ve stopped Kurt? Or maybe he shouldn’t’ve come? But Kurt was jerking him off! He didn’t have the willpower to overcome that. He didn’t think  _ anyone  _ would have the willpower to hold off when Kurt was jerking them off, which didn’t really matter ‘cause Peter would be the only one who never knew what it felt like to have Kurt jerk them off ‘cause he totally wasn’t planning on sharing or breaking up which meant he’d be the only one to ever know what it was like which meant, it was like, impossible to hold back when Kurt was jerking you off. 

Yeah, that totally sounded like solid math. 

Kurt wiggled, so Peter immediately let him go ‘cause he wasn’t gonna make Kurt stay somewhere he didn’t wanna be even if that somewhere was them cuddled up together, but then Kurt was rolling over and pushing Peter onto his back and straddling his lap so it didn’t really matter that he was trying to get away to begin with. Peter smiled up at him kinda dumbly, which was usually how he smiled at Kurt ‘cause Kurt was like,  _ the best,  _ and Peter ran his fingers up Kurt’s thighs and traced a few of his scars but not too many, and totally slipped his fingers under the hem of the boxers Kurt slept in—these ones had white lightning bolts and Peter  _ totally  _ thought Kurt wore them because they reminded him of Peter which made them Peter’s  _ favourite  _ pair even though he kinda loved all of Kurt’s underwear—before he grabbed his hips and fit his fingers against his totally unfairly sexy v-muscles. 

“Oh, hello,” Peter said, eyes crinkling a little with his smile, “I didn’t know you wanted lap time.”

“I zought all the time could be lap time, nein?”

“Allthetimecantotallybelaptime!” Peter rushed to say, but by Kurt’s scrunched up face he said it  _ too  _ fast, so he repeated himself at a quick-but-non-super-speed speed. “All the time can totally be lap time!”

Kurt smiled at him adorably, his cheeks dimpling, and said, “Good. I love lap time,” in a way that made Peter kinda wanna die and confess his undying love all at once. 

Jeez, dude, chill it right out, huh?

“Not that I’m complaining ‘cause I’ll never complain ‘bout having the prettiest boy in the world in my lap, but why’re you in my lap?” 

Kurt blushed. Ugh, he was so hot! Peter figured it was probably unfair and having to deal with Kurt’s eternal hotness was some sort of karma for all the bad shit he’d done, but Kurt was like, the best thing that’d ever happened to him so maybe it was just karma for helping save the world or all the times he’d played dress-up with his little sister? Huh, either way, Kurt was hot. 

“Vell...vhat happened vith my tail vas not purposeful,” Kurt admitted, which made Peter feel like a creep for a second before Kurt was talking again, “zough I zink zat you enjoyed it, ja?”

Peter nodded, like, super freaking fast. His head probably blurred but Kurt was used to him having super-speed so he probably didn’t mind and knew what Peter meant. He figured he did ‘cause Kurt’s tail swished all happily behind him which pretty much always meant that he was excited about something and Kurt being excited about something when they were both in bed and Kurt was in his lap all added up to equal  _ awesome  _ things for Peter. 

“Peter, vould you like to try zat again? On purpose?” Kurt asked quietly, and his cheeks were stained purple which was just so sweet and insanely pretty that Peter was nodding his head before it even added up that Kurt was asking to jerk him off with his tail.

_ Holy shit. Best. Boyfriend. Ever.  _

“Holy shit best boyfriend ever!” he cheered, ‘cause Kurt totally always deserved to know how much Peter appreciated him. 

Kurt smiled down at him. Peter would’ve called it a smirk if it was literally anyone else other than his boyfriend, but Kurt was pretty much an angel and angels didn’t smirk. Kurt’s smooth nails dragged down his chest and Peter’s hands tightened around his hips and his refractory period had freaking  _ super-speed,  _ hell yeah he was ready to go again! 

The tip of Kurt’s tail—which was, like,  _ way  _ sexier than it’d seemed before they went to bed that night—flicked his thigh, then slowly slid upward and upwards until Peter’s heart was racing and the only thing he could think was: Best. Boyfriend. Ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt's tail wraps around Peter's dick when Kurt's sleeping, and Peter worries he's assaulting Kurt because he's enjoying it. Kurt wakes up before Peter comes and is totally on board. 
> 
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
